Athletic gloves of various types are widely used in sports to improve performance. In sports such as baseball and softball, players typically wear a glove on the non-throwing hand for catching the ball. Because baseball gloves are typically made of materials such as leather with layers of padding to dissipate the force exerted on the hand by a caught ball, the gloves tend to become hot and uncomfortable after some time, particularly in warm and hot weather. The discomfort may have an impact on the performance of the athlete.